Mini Wars: Household Invasion
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Various factions have appeared in a house as smaller versions of themselves in the home of a unfortunate man
1. Chapter 0: Factions Bio

Chapter 0: Factions Bio

Faction I: Imperium of Man

The main forces of the Imperium of Man is made of: Imperial Fist legion, Ultramarines, Space Wolves, Blood Angels, Cadian Shock Troops, Adeptus Astra Telepathica, Death Korps of Krieg, Armageddon Steel Legion, Elysian Drop Troops, Ordo Xenos, Sister of Battle, and Adeptus Mechanicus = 13,486 soldiers (rough estimate), 12 ship, 17, mechs

Faction II: Eldar

Two Warhosts and A Troupe of Harlequins with Two Craftwords = 4,953 soldiers, 28 vehicles, 2 mechs

Faction III: Tau

An Ethereal, Commander = 2,873 soldiers, 21 mechs, 10 ships

Faction IV: Tyranids (Weakened)

A Shepherd, A Patriarch, A Swarmlord of a Hive Fleet = 4,957, no vehicles

Faction V: Necron

A Phaeron and 1,438 Necron and Necron platforms online, unknown vehicles n ships

Faction VI: Dark Eldar

Two Leaders,1,325 warriors, 21 vehicles, 2 Craftworld's

Faction VII: Chaos (Weakened)

Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Legion, Plague Champion Kregral of the Death Guard, Daemon Prince of Slaanesh Chenmus of the Emperor's Children, 1,483 heretics, mutants, and demons, no ships or vehicles

Faction VIII: Republic Clone Wars Era

5 Jedi Masters, 6 Jedi Knights, 3 Padawans, 3 Admirals, 3 Clone Legions, 7 AT-TE's, 20 LAAT's, 5 Consular-Class Cruiser, 5 Pelta-Class Frigate, 10 fully stocked Venator's n Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser, 2 Acclamator-Class Assault Ship = 43,719 Clones, 362 vehicles

Faction IX: CIS

2 Super Tactical Droids, 4 Tactical Droids, 2 DH-Omni Support Craft, 20 Munificent-Class Star Frigate, 9 Providence-Class Carrie/Destroyer, 2 Lucrehulk-Class Battleship, 1 Subjugator-Class Heavy Cruiser = 5.3 million Droids, unknown vehicles

Faction X: Covenant

4 DDS Heavy Carries, 7 Covenant Battle Ships, 8 LRS Heavy Cruiser, 2 CAS-Class Assault Carrier, 1 CSO Super Carrier = 702,689 Soldiers, unknown vehicles

Faction XI: UNSC

2 Admirals, 3 Vice-Admirals 4 Captains, 6 Spartans, 3 Valiant-Class Heavy Cruiser, 3 Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser, 6 Epcoh-Class Heavy Carrier, 2 Punic-Class Super Carrier, 1 Infinity-Class Super Carrier = 43,759 Soldiers

Faction XII: Galactic Empire n Rebel Alliance

Imperial: 3 Admirals, 2 Vice Admirals, 1 Inquisitor, 6 Raider-Class Corvette, 7 Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser, 2 Quasar Fire-Class Cruiser-Carrier, 4 Interdictor-Class Cruiser, 17 Imperial I Class Star Destroyers.

Rebel: 1 Admiral, 20 Commandos, 7 Hammerhead-Class Corvettes, 12 CR90 Corvettes, 5 GR75 Medium Transports, 3 MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser, 3 EF-76 Nebula in B Escort Ship = 4,194 soldiers, 60 vehicles

Faction XIII: Dark Resistance (OC)

Commander Kishin and her Generals and Commanders, The Dark Resistance HQ/Home Base/Flag Ship and Fleet = 4.7 Million soldiers, 323 ships, 9,479 vehicles

Faction XIV: Crimson Lotus (OC)

Headmaster Keallach and his 4 bodyguards, 2 Generals, 5 Commanders, 4,649 soldiers, 8 Zeppelins Airships, 45 vehicles

Faction XV: Dark Eclipse (OC)

Head Hunter Kairon, 12 Commanders and 2,587 soldiers, 36 transported tanks, 15 transport aircraft

Faction XVI: Shumrian Star Clans (OC)

Elders Shaman Kriritte, 25 Shaman, 35 Archers, 2,174 Warriors, 38 ships, 189 vehicles

Faction XVII: Plague Force (OC)

Dr. Khromia and her 4 daughters/bodyguards, 3 Generals, 7 Commanders, 3,176 soldiers, 47 ships, 67 vehicles

Faction XVIII: Brotherhood of Nexus (OC)

Grand Inquisitor Kyokumi, unknown Commanders and Generals, 4,387 soldiers, 48 ships, 221 vehicles

Reason for being in the "Real World"

For the 40k, they were in a massive battle against each other and one of the Eldar thought it would be a god idea to throw a powerful artifact into the sun and got them all sent to their location.

For Halo factions, they sent to the "Real World" during a battle against the Flood when one of the Halo Rings activated and sent them away and ended up in the real world.

For Clone Wars Era factions, they are sent into the "Real World" after a Experimental weapon was used in battle that cause a dimensional portal that sucks them up and sends into a galaxy far far away.

For Galactic Empire Era, this is after the Battle of Endor, the destruction of the Death Stare causes a wormhole to appear and suck up both Rebel n Imperial forces and send them to the "Real World"

For the OC factions

For Plague Force, Dark Resistance, Shumrian Star Clans, and Brotherhood of Nexus are three spacefaring races that were fending off a robot uprising and was losing, in desperation, the three factions created a dimensional gate to escape and destroyed it to make sure no one could follow them. This transport them to the "Real World"

For Crimson Lotus and Dark Eclipse where using a dimensional gate (similar to a Stargate) to flee from an invested horde and ended up in the "Real World" safely. They destroyed their only way home and are fine with that.


	2. Chapter I: War in the house!

Chapter I: War in the house!

Terra, Sol System, Sol Sector, Segmentum Solar

Circa. [Error] of the 3rd millennium

Is this thing on? It is? Oh! My name is Author and no that's not a stage name my parents literally named me that before it had to be changed. This is why you should not be high while writing a birth certificate. Besides the naming habits of my parents, I am a 20-year-old living in the Brooklyn Park, Minnesota. And if you must know I am about 6'2, with black short buzzed cut hair and currently sporting a eyepatch, why? Because I can. I have a mild athletic build with a slightly tanned complexion.

Trudging up the path to my house, I looked up at it. It wasn't a large house, but it wasn't small either, the house was three stories tall with the main entrance being on what many would consider the second floor..

Four bedrooms, two bathrooms on each of the two floors, a lounge, kitchen, large balcony... you know, the stock standard thing for a growing family, except that I was in here alone. My aunt had left me this house to piss off her family, seeing as her daughters were all married and sucking up to her so they could get the place. And... my dad had left marks on me. Auntie was one hell of a lady if you pissed her off.

So, when she died, her Will was one hell of a surprise: I was shipped in as the caretaker of her estate, and I had lived here with what few cousins I had going through the local colleges, but otherwise I was simply going to ply my trade as an aspiring artist. Right now, I was keeping the place down for when my baby sis would come along for her stint in college, so it wasn't a bad deal.

Unlocking the door, I opened it as a marble-sized, bright blue sun arced across the living room, instantly vaporizing a CD wide section of the carpet. Chattering gunfire, self-righteous shouts, litanies of hate and cries for medics filled the room.

I have a warzone in my dining area.

An actual, brutal warzone.

With mechs, tanks, gunships, soldiers and guns.

Lots and lots of guns...

What. The. Hell.

I'll... switch to third person now.

3rd POV

Author watched what could be described as a mini world war going on, he recognized the small, table-top miniature sized figures were running around; some fighting in brutal hand-to-hand combat while others stayed at a distance in exchanged of brutal volley-after-volley barrages that more than damaged the furniture around the house. They all belonged to various games ranging from Warhammer 40k to Star Wars then Halo. He looks near the stairs to the second, or is it the third level as their was a downstairs? To see a fleet of Republic ships on one side to the east, CIS ships to the west, Rebel ships to the north, and Imperial ships to the south. That and right in the middle was a Colossal ship surrounded by various ships of all sizes.

Author looks to the dinning room, which wasn't far from the front door, to see eight large Zeppelins parked on the dinning table with 36 AT-TE lookalikes surrounding the Zeppelins & ships from above and taking potshots at anyone trying to get close to the table. Author actually sees one of the walkers destroying 40k tanks in a single shot.

Author shifts his gaze pass the table to the sliding door was, there was around 47 ships in a stationary positions to form a defensive line to keep everyone away from coming close. He could see one of the larger ships parked on the floor with various soldiers moving around and shooting at the 40k's that sees them.

Author turns to the kitchen to see the UNSC and Covenant ships simply floating around above the table in the kitchen with the Super Carriers side by side of each other. If he had to guess, the leaders of both sides are probably meeting each other to come up with a plan.

'It seems Halo is trying to figure out what's going on, Star Wars is oddly silent' Author turns back to cluster of ships that was sitting in the air, the bigs ass ship in the middle dwarfed all the ships and wasn't moving. '40k seems to be the only actively fighting one another' Author could see the Imperium was in the worst possible place as they were directly in the middle of everything, the Eldar was downstairs with the Tau and both sides seemed to be working with each other to keep the Imperium away from them. The Dark Eldar was in the hallway leading to the garage and in the same hallway the Tyranids were blockading themselves into the laundry room. The Chaos forces was in the thick of things against the Imperium with the large tanks of the table shooting down at them occasionally.

The Necron's was watching things unfold from the stairs that leads upstairs.

'Okay this has gone on long enough' Author thought to himself as he places two fingers in his mouth-

*WHISTLE!*

Author watches as almost everyone stoped and grabs their heads as the normal size human whistle was remarkably loud to all the forces in the house. Author moves slightly as all the Halo ships exit the kitchen and hovers over the 40k's and hears the guns of the ships arm and point downward at them. A few ships from the Star Wars side from all factions moved down.

Before Author could even question the creatures a metal robot about the size of a toddler walked out from... somewhere. "And just what are you packing tiny?" He question the metal toddler.

"A Mars pattened Plasma Destructor xeno" the toddler spoke through loudspeakers.

'Wait what?' Author thinks as the weapon on its right arm charged up as a blue ball of plasma. The toddler fired its weapon and hit dark clothed man in the shoulder, he reeled back against the door. 'The damned thing burned my skin and felt like it nearly took my arm off' Author thought to himself, he looks at the metal toddler for a moment before reaching down and promptly rips its arms off and the thing falls over while trying to catch itself.

As Author looks down at the downed machine, he see a tiny robot-like man step out of a hatch. "Stop we surrender, we are willing to begin negotiations" He said with his arms raised.

"He's quite right!"

Author turns to see a Mil Mi-24 is a large helicopter gunship flying near him, a Elf looking woman with dark skin was standing next to a man with a large metal arm was looking at him-

Wait a moment...

"Kishin n Keallach?"

"Hey Boss!" The Metal armed man, Keallach, waved his normal human arm.

'I am not surprised anymore'

Author turns from the attack chopper to address everyone, "My name is Author Marrón Brown, I am the caretaker (and unfortunate owner) of this house. Cease your foolish squabbles and return to your bases, before you incur my wrath in the name of defending my home."

To make a point, he struck a more thoroughly destroyed section of the wall, causing the outer layer to collapse to the floor.

'Shit!'

"Don't worry! I can fix it!" Keallach calls out

"If you wish to speak before returning, I will hear you out. But otherwise, go back and I'll discuss matters with you in detail later. I mean you no harm, but will resort of violence if you refuse to listen to reason. Do I make myself clear?"

A Commissar popped out of a tank and glared at Author before yelling back

"We will not be fooled by your trickery, filth! We shall pure you and these xeno s-"

Said Commissar was silenced when a Salamander Marine casually backhanded him, sending him flying. A more ornate space marine stepped forward and spoke.

"While I do not hold it against that man, his words are foolish. But I am afraid that we cannot listen to your demands while the questions of what you are and where we are remain unanswered"

While the rest of the Imperium turned and gaped at them, all of the space marines showed signs of agreement. Author blinked at the sudden change of pace, but didn't want to push his luck. He tried to appear peaceful as he spoke.

"Well, I am a human. I-I guess from the planet Earth, which you're on right now"

A bunch of confused expressions met his statement, granted he could only barley make out the reactions on exposed guardsmen, the space marines were little better than statues.

"Sir Author, by 'Earth' would you by chance mean Terra?"

Author didn't know why, but the atmosphere froze. But then the answer hit him like a power fist. He struggled to keep his voice steady as he answered.

"People of the 41st millennium, welcome to the 21st century!"

'This is going to be a long day'


	3. Chapter II: Household Truce!

Chapter II: Household Truce

Silence reigned again as this information soaked in, confusion was evident on many of the exposed faces present. There was murmuring as the force leaders spoke to one another and their close subordinates in hushed tones. This was broken by a sudden explosion and screams of dying men, causing most to swivel around and face the doorway that was in front of and to the left of the bottom of the stairs. The Imperium started gearing up for another fight. The captain of the Imperial Fists roared.

"REPORT!"

Guardsmen were rushing back through the doorway, many sporting injuries. A lead guardsman cried out.

"Sir! We follow those xenos back and discovered an extremely fortified base! But right as it came into sight, they attacked!

"I knew those scum were being too quiet. Let us purge the xeno filth from this place!"

"""FOR THE EMP-"""

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP?!"

Author thanked his lucky stars that his voice was loud enough to be heard over these guys, but such an ability was now forcing him to face the ire of literally thousands of heavily armed individuals. But he knew that if he let them run off now, he would never get them back in line.

"If you keep fighting, you'll literally bring this whole place down around you! I mean, look at what you guys have done!"

He gestured to the even greater structural damage that plagued the dinning room walls.

"As if the dwell of one person would possibly stop the-"

Another casual smack silenced the Commissar.

"Sir Author, it is our sworn duty to purge all xeno and heretics that threaten the Imperium of man no matter the cost. As much as it grieves me to say so, if we must bring down your dwelling on top of us all to meet that goal, we will."

Author was once again saved and surprised by the polite Salamanders, who actually had the decency to explain why. He thought fast as the Imperium started to march through the doorway, with a few forces staying where they were on the stairs, probably to keep an eye on him and the Tau. Suddenly it came to him that they didn't notice the ships above them.

"Do me a favor and look up"

The Imperium was confused for a moment before looking upward, some men promptly feel onto their backs as they see the cluster of ships above them. By their size and standard, some of the ships eclipse them and all the 40k ships were grounded at the moment.

"If I had to guess, that's about 575 ship all together and two of them are Super Carriers" Author told the Imperium, he looks around to see that everyone's attention was on him now, "Alright listen up! I want you all to pick a representative for all your factions and have them meet in the kitchen and for the love of everything don't kill each other while we talk"

-20 Minutes later-

After 20 minutes of gathering up the other forces around the house and threatening a few with his pistol, I had managed to get the "minis" as I had dubbed them unto the table. To say it was hostile was an understatement all the armies were looking at each other with suspicion and itchy trigger fingers. "Ok to start off I am Author Marrón Brown, and no before you ask that is not a stage name of any sort it was the name I was born with" Author say to the minis as a lot of them either ignore it or are just confused by what he said. "I'm gonna need to know who is in charge of each of you so will go from left to right so you guys first," I say and point to the guys clad in heavy armor and wielding guns bigger than most of the men next to them.

Five figures stepped forward each clad in different colors than the other. "I am Brother-Captain Torvulf Icegaze of the Imperial Fist legion and Force Commander of the Space Marines sent to hold the Aurora System" spoke the newly named Torvulf.

The others soon stepped forward and stated who they are. The blue one spoke first his armor detailed and ornate with dozens of seals and scriptures on it. "I am Librarian Halius Androlux of the Ultramarines, lead expert on archaic tomes and warp phenomenon" Halius said proudly.

The next was a large man wear wolf pelts on his much more bulky armor, he reminded me of a Viking. "Wolf Priest Khoiveren Rubev of the Space Wolves, don't wear it out titan" spoke the Viking esk marine, while rude I have dealt with worse.

The next was a tall figure clad in green armor but his had two large mechanical arms on the back and his helmet had a secondary visor over his left eye. "Techmarine Hasoch Silverwalker of the Salamanders, please forgive my battle brothers they are just..." the green armored marine tried to say before I cut him off.

"Suspicious, trigger happy, paranoid?" Author answer and all he could do was nod in agreement.

The last of these 'Space Marines" was a man in mostly white armor with red accents, at best I could tell he was a medic although why a medic needs a drill as long as his forearm I don't know. "Apothecary Eregor Redsword of Blood Angels chapter ready to perform the Emperor's duty" said Eregor, short sweet and to the point, Author like him already.

"Our Current force is around 1,543 battle brothers at the ready" spoke Halius.

"Ok thank you for that now you guys" Author spoke to the closest thing I had seen to a military that I was used too. Seven figures stepped forward,

"I am Imperial General Warren Onafiel of the 425th Cadian Shock Troops and lead commander of the Imperial guard forces of the Aurora campaign," said Onafiel. He then pointed to the group before him a man wearing a large overcoat and a vaguely Soviet esk hat his eyes looking over to the men in green armor as if waiting for one of them to try something, and a women dressed in a brown coat and holding onto a staff.

"These are Commissar Atades Medencus who is in charge of moral and sanctioned Psyker Elizabeth Tarake here to send messages to the Adeptus Astra Telepathica" Stance said. The man nodded his head as to try and be polite and I returned the gesture.

_'__Hello there, Mr. Author, I am Elizabeth and as I am a psyker I can communicate through thoughts'_ said apparently Elizabeth. Before Author could question the other four figures stepped forward.

One that reminded me of a German WW1 soldier gas mask and all, another guy that looked like he was trying to be an American Vietnam-era soldier mixed with some Rambo, one that looked like a German soldier from WW2, and the last was a women in what would seem to be a mix of a flight suit and paratrooper gear.

They each gave a salute by either closing their fist and putting it to their chest or giving me the hand to forehead salute, while the women did a slight curtsey.

"Quartermaster Arjul Cogfall of the 408th Death Korps of Krieg, specializing in siege warfare" said the gas mask mook whose voice was severely distorted by the ragged gas mask.

"Tank Commander Nahaliel Zuriel of the 264 Armageddon Steel Legion, in charge of all armored military vehicles of the Imperial Guard sir" he said in a formal military tone.

"At ease soldier," Author tell him as to try and get him to relax. While he doesn't speak Author dose see him loosen up instead of being as stiff as a board.

"Wing Commander Hera Morael of the 128th Elysian Drop Troops, head of all air operations and infantry support" she said.

Next was the Rambo impersonator. He had it all from the red sash tied to his head to the open-chested ripped up military camo jacket, hell he probably would have past for Sylvester Salone if his skin wasn't bronzed. "Sargent Jamie Cogbleeder of the 68th Catachan Jungle Fighters, I specialize in recon, tactical operations, and kicking Xenos ass," spoke James as he sharpened his knife that's damn near the size of his thigh.

"Currently are forces are about 3,456 men in total," spoke Stance as he lit a cigar

"Alright then next," Author say as four figures approached. Two of them were wearing long coats and carrying pistols with them, one was male the other was female. The male had black slicked-back hair and sported a slight grin on his face. While the women had long black hair and sported a slight scowl as if detested by the man's presence. Next to them were a white-haired woman in armor and a larger being in full grey armor wielding a sword and a shield.

"I am Inquisitor Carther Thawn of the Ordo Xenos and this is by associate Inquisitor Petra Dawn of the Ordo Malleus we hold power over the forces of the Deathwatch, Officio Assassinorum, and the Militarum Tempestus," spoke Thawn his voice high and mighty, clearly from a noble background.

"I am Canoness Olivedes Phanulata of the White Rose chapter of the Sister of Battle, we are here to purge the unclean in holy fire" spoke Olivedes, her voice proud and fanatical.

"I am Justicar Naru Nox, leader of the Grey Knights forces in the Aurora System," said Nox his voice synthesized by his helmet.

"All together are forces are around 1,254 in manpower" spoke Thawn

As I waved them away we came onto our next representative is from the guys who look like they came from a cyberpunk convention. "Greeting Lord Author, I am Magos Gabriel Tesla of the Adeptus Mechanicus and I am in command of the forces of the Skitarii, Collegia Titanica, Centurio Ordinatus, Legio Cybernetica, and the Knight Houses," Gabriel continued. "Our current forces are currently 568 troops in biological and cybernetically enhanced troops, counting in robotic assistants that puts us at 1,354 in total" Author nodded and motioned the next to step forward.

Three new beings came forward two bearing a grey and red color scheme while the last was wearing blue and light purple in what could be comparable to a jester outfit if it wasn't for the long coat and purple sash. "I am Autarch Phasmatis leader of the warhost of Fari-Nod and this mon'keigh is Farseer Osimyna," spoke Phasmatis with a high and mighty tone.

'Did he just call me a monkey?' He slightly question in my head.

_'__Yes, that would be an apt translation'_ speaks a voice in Author's head.

_'__Let me guess you're the Farseer'_ He thinks.

_'__Very good mon'keigh, I had not realized you're kind could understand the process of elimination' _She spoke to me sarcastically.

"Alright you little shits we stop with the whole mon'keigh crap now or do we have to negotiate by cruder means," Author say as he place a magnum on the table.

"Fine mon... I mean human," the Autarch corrects himself.

"And you would be?" He ask the circus performer.

"I am Solitaires Yuigro leader of this troupe of Harlequins" he said through his mask, in all honesty, the guy creeped me out a little.

"And we currently have around 4,953 (Dying race my black ass) Eldar in total" spoke Osimyna this time out loud.

"Who's next?" I ask as two figures walk over. One is inside a large mech suit and the other an old looking blue alien holding a staff and dressed in ornate robes.

"Greetings Por'O Ke'lshan Tsuauth but you may call me Hawkins and this is Fio'O T'ros Fralur or Commander Firestorm" says Hawkins as he points to the large yellow and white armored figure.

"Greetings human, there are currently 2,873 warriors of the Tau empire here," says Firestorm

"Greetings as well it's nice to have see some of you can be civil, now onto the next representative," Author say as Hawkins and Firestorm leave and are replaced by a giant four-armed bug lizard, a four-armed hairless creature with a bulbous head, and a bald dude with a staff and ornate red robes.

'Seriously what is with all the high-end decorative crap, I think being tactical would be better than being fashionable' Author think.

"Greetings Author, I am the Magus but if you would like you may call me Darius, I help shepherd the Brood," Darius said in a silvery tongued preacher voice.

"Uh-ha and these two would be with you?" Author say pointing to the two whatever the hell these things are.

"This is the Patriarch he is the leader of the Brood and this is the Swarmlord of Hive Fleet Talos," Darius counties. "There are 3,489 of the combined forces of the Tyranids and Genestealer Cult as the Imperials have decided to call us" He says as the Swarmlord lets out a screech of what Author can assume is acknowledgment. Speaking of which the thing is wielding four large crystal like swords and is colored orange on its outer carapace and dark blue on its inner, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Ok then to save time I refer to the swarmlord as Talos" Author say as the newly named Tannin just walks away as if in agreement.

As I am about to call for the next a single Egyptian like metallic skeleton with glowing green eyes, a scaly cloak, and wielding a staff that has one end pulsating green energy appears in a flash of lighting. "I am Phaeron Hotekhnet human, there are currently 1,438 Necron and Necron platforms online," Hotekhnet says as he disperses back into the newly named Necrons in another flash of green lighting.

"Okay then on to the next group" Author say.

Two figures walk over one a dark black armor with spikes on his soldiers, no helmet so I can see his pale face and long black ponytail. The other is s a male I think it's hard to make out with the three slitted white mask, he also has to artificial arms that appear to look like bones and one of his hands has a series of syringes on it each syringe containing different colored liquid. "I am Archon Drazgahn and this is Haemonculus Mesrarenn of the Dark Eldar Kabal of the Wrath Heart, currently we have 1,325 warriors at our disposal" he said impassively like this was a mere distraction from better tasks.

"Thank you, next"

Five figures step forward all clad in armor similar to the space marines. One blood red in color and covered in spikes, another more regal looking wearing blue Egyptian themed armor. The third was a little disgusting, to say the least, he looked like he had been rolled through a dumpster and dipped in a toxic waste facility and survived. The fourth was clad in purple ornate armor with golden trims, but that's where the beauty stopped for his face was mutated and had two large purple horns growing out of it as well as his skin being a purplish hue. And the last was clad in black armor with a large eight-pointed star in the middle.

"I am Lord Jurutoth, Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Legion," spoke Jurutoth, his voice deep and gruff. "With me are Plague Champion Festergrim of the Death Guard," Jurutoth said pointing at the green disease ridden marine. "Daemon Prince of Slaanesh Karass of the Emperor's Children" He said pointing to the mutated purple marine that had been staring at Author with predatory eyes. "Sorcerer Dyneus of the Thousand Sons" He said pointing to the blue Egyptian esk marine. "And finally we have Chaos Lord Sathu'loth of the World Eaters" He said pointing to the last of the five and the most twitch of them all. "In total, we have around 1,483 heretics, mutants, and demons at our beck and call" He finishes as he and the other four return back to the rest of their faction.

"Ok then who's the leader for you lady's" Author say pointing at the green skinned women that had been hiding during the fighting, he was confused as they hadn't attacked anyone not once during the fighting and hide in the cabinet.

A robed person that toured over everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, as even the Space Marines and Eldar barely came up to her (Author assumes it's a woman since he only saw women from this group), chest and seemed... off.

"Author?" The woman removes her mask to reveal her face and yellow and red eyes.

"Kriritte..."

"Yes that's my name, I'm the Elder Shaman Kriritte of the Shumrian Star Clans with my warriors, there is about 2,174 of us"

"Alright then next"

Keallach was next up, he had lightly tanned Caucasian skin with multiple visible scars on exposed parts of his body. His iris's were in the shape of gear shaped and were bright hazelnut with a neon red pupils and his long slick back hair was glossy jet black and red hued & tipped and tied into a low ponytail with a pair of square goggles holding it in place, he wore a large thin black jacket that had crimson red symbol of a Kitsune and a gear on the back with a large shiny black fathered boa hanging off his shoulder, underneath he wore a dark red long one sleeve dress shirt with a black, red striped vest and black cargo pants and black boots, though from under the boa was large makeshift metal arm with a large chain connected to it.

The metal armed man came up with four boys behind him, two looked to be twins wearing black trench coats, one was a teenager with tattoos wearing a brown long coat as he looks an a tattoo on his hand, the final boy wore dark green n black carapace armor that covered his body, his head had antenna and yellow orbs on his head. To be honest, he looks kinda like a mantis.

"I am Headmaster Keallach of the Crimson Lotus, along with me are my bodyguards, The Yami Twins: Havoc n Darius, my poison Meister Toxin and Mantis. There is around 4,649 of us in total" The Metal armed man said before returning to his men.

"Alright then next"

The next person looks to be a 21 year old looking man with pale Caucasian skin with light brown colored freckles across his cheeks and nose, his eyes were bright forest green and he has smooth, slick back, inky black hair tied into a low braid, he wore a black cape n hood and pieces of armor on his shoulders, chest, forearms, and legs, underneath the armor was a dark grey long sleeved shirt underneath the black armor breastplate that covered his torso with a sleeveless grey Haori over the armor with a sash wrapped around his waist, he also wore a pair of matching black pants with a utility belt that has a holsters for a pistol, his shoes were black combat boots with armor plating added for extra protection that matched the other pieces of armor he wore.

'He kinda looks like a Temple Guard from Clones Wars. Only dressed in black' Author thought to himself as he looks at the man.

"I am Grand Inquisitor Kyokumi of Brotherhood of Nexus! I have 4,387 soldiers, 48 ships, 221 vehicles under my command at the moment!"

"Thanks, next"

The next person was getting looks from the Space Marines, he looked to be A 17 year old male with Moon pale skin and dark cream colored freckles across his cheeks and nose, his eyes were dull crimson red with neon blue slit pupils and his slick back glossy golden red hued hair was slightly messy hair that was tied into three long braids with a purple bead on each end of the braid with a massive pale white disfiguring scar that start from his right eye by surrounding his eye and branched down in three scar tallies. He had a large jet black cloak on his shoulder with a black full body Kevlar reinforced armor-mesh battle/flight suit with a red line on both sleeves that has grey/black/red steeled armor that cover majority of the arms, legs, and torso, but leaving the jointed areas exposed with a battered cape that has burned holes that covers his jetpack. Under his right arm was a helmet with a crescent shape visor and a antenna. (Basically Mandalorian amor)

Next to him was a 17-18 years old with pale tanned chocolate skin. He has jet black waved hair with red tips and highlights that reached past his shoulders with dim glowing orange eyes with the whites of his eyes being black as space and his slit pupils glowing blood red. He had a large jet black long coat on his shoulder with a dark red, ant printed on it. He wore a kimono Yukata with long red hued sleeves and a dress shirt underneath with black dress shorts hidden by the kimono. He didn't wear any foot water as his feet, or talons in this case, was covered in black and red chitin. From under the long coat and kimono was a large five foot long, black ant looking thorax and abdomen with a white tip, The most noticeable things about him where the four arms he had.

"Greetings! I'm Kairon and this is my little brother Kajima! We're the leaders of the Dark Eclipse Bounty Hunter Guild! We have around 2,587 men and 36 tanks n 15 transport ships!"

"Thank man, nex-" Author stops when he sees the next person.

She looked to be around twenty five years old with light pale Caucasian skin and long silver hair that reached to her midsection with a large cowlick. The mask she wore cracked and fell apart to reveal her bright crimson eye (right) and cybernetic optic (left) gleamed with two lines appearing on her eyes lids and down to her jawline dark intent as she stared down, she wore a extremely form fitting armor that almost looks like second layer of skin and made her womanly figure and large D (E)-Cup breast standout with her black long coat and Plague Doctor attire, from her back was a metal box of some kind that was protruding four metal arms.

"Hello Author, I'm Doctor Khromia, leader of Plague Force along with me are my four daughters: Vladein, Eleanor, Louise, and Lazuli. I have 3,176 men along with me here" The silverette woman said with a cold tone.

Author shivers, "T-thank you doctor" the Plague Doctor nods and steps away for the next person to speak.

A 17 year old looking teenage girl with chocolate brown skin with a pale white cross scar over her right eye, her eyes were bright green blue (starts green and fades into blue) and her long hair was silver white that flowed down to her waist with a wide brim fedora shadowing her face, she wore a black tactical armored bodysuit with twin shoulder pads on her left shoulder, It was a rather simple design with dark purple tattered cloak wrapped around to form a hood and cover her right arm with a matching waist cape. Underneath the bodysuit was a black shirt with a white stitches patterns and a black vest with a pair of black dress pants with a utility belt, her shoes were black combat boots.

"I am Commander Kishin of Dark Resistance, I have 4.7 Million soldiers onboard my ships!"

'4.7 Million!?' Was the thoughts of everyone, sans the Imperium, as they heard the young teen woman announced with a straight face.

"Thanks, your next Lady Jedi" Author turn the Jedi, she was a Togruta that resembles Shaak Ti, only with different face paint style. She has a male Miraluka padawan with her,

"I am Jedi Master Mernaa Zam and this is my padawan Nodaih. We are in command of 267th Attack Battalion Clone Legion" She turns and points female Mirialan and Twi'lek, "Along with us are Master Iamze and her padawan Azuszawe and their Reconnaissance Corps Clone Legion" Mernaa point to a male red skinned Zabrak who had a human padawan, "And Master Vrurgoxo and his Padawan Josieuge Luclip along with their ARF Trooper Clone Legion. We have 5 Jedi Masters, 6 Jedi Knights, 3 Padawans, 3 Admirals, 3 Clone Legions that are 43,719 in total" Mernaa tells Author.

"Thank you Master Merna, what about you droid?" Author shifts his gaze from the Jedi to the Super Tactical Droid.

"Super tactical droid known as Spencer, we have 2 Super Tactical Droids, 4 Tactical Droids, 2 DH-Omni Support Craft, 20 Munificent-Class Star Frigates, 9 Providence-Class Carrie/Destroyers, 2 Lucrehulk-Class Battleships, 1 Subjugator-Class Heavy Cruiser, I have 5.3 million Droids under my command"

"Thank you Spencer, what about you?" Author looks to the Sangheili, they were covered in silver and blue armor.

"I am Supreme Commander Lumo 'Gogumai, we have 4 DDS Heavy Carries, 7 Covenant Battle Ships, 8 LRS Heavy Cruisers, 2 CAS-Class Assault Carriers, 1 CSO Super Carrier, 702,689 Soldiers make up our forces" Lumo informs Author, who immediately figures out that Lumo is a woman.

'Man her voice is misleading' Author thinks to himself before looking to the human next to Lumo "And you sir"

"Captain Makizuki Kiyosayuki of the UNSC Helldiver, we have 3 Valiant-Class Heavy Cruiser, 3 Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser, 6 Epcoh-Class Heavy Carrier, 2 Punic-Class Super Carrier, 1 Infinity-Class Super Carrier, 43,759 Soldiers makes up our man power"

"Thanks for the info, what about you two?" Author looks at a Imperial and Rebel Admirals, The Imperial Admiral was a Male human while the Rebel Admiral was a Female Mom Calamari

"I am Admiral Donald Quarz, and this is Faden Eetress" the female Mon Calamari bows her head, "The Imperial forces have 3 Admirals, 2 Vice Admirals, 1 Inquisitor, 6 Raider-Class Corvette, 7 Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser, 2 Quasar Fire-Class Cruiser-Carrier, 4 Interdictor-Class Cruiser, 17 Imperial I Class Star Destroyers"

"The Rebellion has 1 Admiral, 20 Commandos, 7 Hammerhead-Class Corvettes, 12 CR90 Corvettes, 5 GR75 Medium Transports, 3 MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser, 3 EF-76 Nebula in B Escort Ship with 4,194 soldiers"

Author turns to Donald, "What's your soldier count?"

"Unknown at the moment, but I will get a head count"

"Ok now that that's over with, can any of you tell me how the hell you all got here?" Author ask. Big mistake cause as soon as I did it was one big argument over who brought who here. 'This is gonna be a long night' He thought


End file.
